


Silent loving

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Deaf Character, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Reader is partially deaf and she and Ezra make deals about signs for their first time together. Very explicit!
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Silent loving

“When I tap on your shoulder it means I love you.”   
You nodded, feeling his fingers tapping on your shoulder.   
“When I slide my fingers over your arm-“ And you felt his fingers sliding over your right arm. Shuddering under it. “-it means you have to let go.”   
He smiled meeting your eyes. “When I squeeze your neck it means good girl.”   
“And if I grab your skin it means I praise you.”   
You gulped knowing this was going to happen.   
“You think it will work?” He asked you.   
“Yes Ezra, I want to do this.” Hugging him you both sighed knowing you could still communicate without hearing him. 

You met him awhile ago. Harvesting gems you stumbled upon him. You both stared at each other, not sure of each others intentions or thoughts. He said something, showing a smile, and even thought you couldn’t hear what he said, you were convinced it wasn’t threatening. Coming closer you said you couldn’t hear well. And he repeated his sentence which was just that he didn’t expect to meet someone here. He didn’t see anyone for weeks and you, you just arrived on this planet. You told him you could leave him alone but you again met him a few hours later. And he asked you if you would like to eat with him. It ended up staying longer, he was babbling and describing his adventures here. Telling you about dangerous trips ending up almost wrong and moments of luck when he found good gems. He forgot at first sometimes that you couldn’t hear him at all times. When he stood far from you or whispered, he would apologize. You knew from that moment he was the most talkative and caring person you met so far except for your parents. You liked him and wanted to stay with him for awhile. While you both continued harvesting and collecting gems he learned to be creative with communication. You would make up signs or touches that meant words. And later when you told each other of your feelings he would squeeze your hand to tell you silently he loves you. You were always smiling so happily when he did that. And so one night when you told him you would like to expand your relationship you discussed this communication problem. That the moment you get to sleep or fuck, you would take out your hearing aids. It meant that you could only hear him if he spoke next to your ear. And he came up with special touches for the moment. 

He asked you if you could free yourself. You tugged on the rope that tied your hands to the frame. You grinned at him seeing he was undressing himself now. You licked your lips liking the sight. When he was fully undressed he climbed on top of you. You looked at him adoring his white streak in his hair. His eyes studying your face.   
“Do whatever you want with me and I will turn the favor tomorrow.” You said, seeing his eyes turning a shade darker. Leaning forward he spoke in your ear that he would gladly tease you all night. He kissed you before kissing your jaw, your neck and your shoulder. Sucking at the skin he went lower toward your breast. He didn’t forget any part of you. You moaned in anticipation. It was a long time ago you felt someone touching you like this. And it was the first time someone made sure you knew what was happening. You whimpered when he licked the skin around your nipples, caressing and massaging your breasts. You tugged at the rope, groaning when you realized you couldn’t touch his hair.   
Pinching one nipple between his index finger and thumb he sucked the other. Your back lifting from the mattress you left out a low moan. A grin showing on his face when seeing you tried to get free. He crawled higher to lean next to your ear.   
“There is no way you can get free sweetheart.”   
And you groaned almost regretting to this idea you had earlier. It was something you discussed together as well. What you liked and didn’t like to do in bed. When he said he liked the idea of being tied up and teased and overstimulated your cheeks burned in excitement. You told him you wanted to do it. He would do it first with you, and tomorrow you would do the same with him. Leaving your breasts he sucked the skin on your stomach and then your lower abdomen. You could feel getting yourself slick of arousel, waiting for him to reach you there. 

Ezra teased you all night. And the counts of how many time he tapped your shoulders or squeezed your throat with his hands was to forget but you loved knowing he said I love you and good girl many times. His left hand pressed on your lower abdomen keeping you there from moving upwards while his right hand slid in and out of you. He would spread the wetness around your bud, eliciting a shock from you. You gasped feeling the tension in your body building up and that hot wave going through you. His fingers leaving you right before you come. Slapping your thighs he let you know he wouldn’t let you come. You whined feeling it leave you again, like the many other times.   
“Ezraa.”   
His fingers touched your bud again making you whine in protest. You let out a fuck when he stuck them inside you again. His other hand grabbed the skin of your outer thigh, praising you silently. Placing his mouth on your clit he sucked it. You gasped, your back arching while tension built up. Edging your come he left you there. You sucked in air hearing him making noises, looking down at him you saw him chuckling and staring at your body. Flustered you tugged at the ropes again. 

Climbing on top of you he grabbed your face. Kissing you hard and licking your lips. You parted your lips letting him get in, your tongues tangling together. You moaned disappointedly when he pulled away from you. His eyes locked with yours while he softly squeezed your throat, letting you know your are a good girl. You smiled at him.   
“You want to come?” He asked you.   
You wanted to say yes but the way he looked at you made you think he was tricking you into something.   
“I asked you something. Can you hear me?” He sounded concerned now which made you happy. He cares for what you feel about this.   
“No, I heard that.” You panted, thinking about what you should answer.   
He leaned lower. You felt a finger sliding inside you again. “I asked you if you want to come?”  
Oh fuck, he was teasing you again. “Yes.” You yelled practically. Being tired of feeling that tension again without getting to cum.   
The smirk he was showing you aroused and scared you. He took away his finger and sat on the bunk before your entrance. Grabbing both your thighs he slammed inside you. Gasping from the intensity he pounded with inside you making you come in seconds. Sliding his fingers over your arms letting you know you have to let go. Your legs trembling afterwards.   
He barely gave you time to come back from your high. Stimulating your clit as well now. And you came several times these late hours. 

Trembling and shaking from the overstimulation you sighed happily when he kissed all your tears away. Soothing you with warm tight hugs. Freeing you from your ropes he caressed the skin on your wrists. You giggled when he tapped your shoulder again.   
“I love you too.” You replied. Looking back at him you sighed, feeling satisfied. He leaned toward your ear. “You promised me you would return the favor tomorrow.” He winked at you making you giggle again. You tangled your legs together, curling into each other. You were exhausted from this night and he knew that. Holding your head under his head he kissed your forehead. Squeezing your throat slightly to let you know you were his good girl. And you smiled knowing you would do the same to him tomorrow. You smirked slightly thinking about how you would the same to him. Falling asleep between his arms.


End file.
